


У нас есть всё, чтобы жить вечно

by lamonika



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Ричи повторяет снова и снова, как во сне: никто в Дерри не умирает по-настоящему. Повторяет и верит в это.«у нас есть всё, чтобы жить вечно,у нас есть всё, хватит на всех.и позади только страх и увечья,а впереди — радость и смех». (с) СБПЧ





	У нас есть всё, чтобы жить вечно

**Author's Note:**

> частичная визуализация (вместе с классной песней) была готова еще до выхода фильма, так что  
забегайте, что ли https://vk.com/wall-128474435_1210

Ричи спит прямо в перерывах между съемками, зажав телефон в руке и приложившись затылком о стену. Ему снится прошлое — мутное, давно забытое, и ладонь теплеет; солнечный свет и небо, такое голубое, каким бывает только в детстве. Пальцы сжимают что-то — под общий смех это что-то толкается в ответ, но совсем не зло, просто дразнясь. Ричи тянется пальцами дальше — и фантомное ощущение мягкости под рукой ускользает в темноту.

— Пять минут! — кричат рядом, и остатки сна распадаются вместе с воспоминаниями. Ричи не пытается удержать их — может, так даже лучше, может, так даже проще, не пускать это в свою голову, забить ее текстами, которые написал не сам. Писал бы сам — не пропустила бы цензура. Он пробовал как-то, знатно перебрав, и даже читал — ни одной из его девушек не понравилось. Они только смотрели на него своими огромными карими глазами — и спрашивали ласково и немного обреченно, почему Тозиер не пошел учиться на клоуна.

Ричи тогда отшучивался: мол, если у тебя не хватает яиц шутить без грима на лице, то комик из тебя не очень — а потом блевал, заперевшись в туалете. Про Голоса он не говорил. Никому. Никогда.

Причину страха, поселившегося внутри, Ричи предпочитает не откапывать. Если лезть слишком глубоко в свою голову, обратно можно не добраться, и перспектива эта сродни ментальному самоубийству, а разум — самое ценное, что у него есть.

Частота внутреннего голоса ловит какие-то помехи — то ли детский смех, то ли скрип шариков.

Ричи встает перед камерой и улыбается. Перестанет — рехнется. Перестанет — проснется, вынырнет на поверхность, считая до десяти, прежде чем открыть глаза. За веками окажется голубое небо, карьер, чья-то рука — глазок камеры бликует от осветительных приборов и тянет его туда, где ему следует быть.

Ричи улыбается линзе, пластиковому ободку, оператору и теням на стенах, и…

«Веселье начинается». Верно?

***

Дерри остается таким же, как во снах, там, куда Ричи никогда не заглядывал по-настоящему. Это кажется странным — нечто важное стирается из памяти, заменяется мелочами вроде факта, какое пиво лучше, сколько лошадиных сил у машины его менеджера, на какой странице сценария можно зачеркнуть пару строк и в каких ресторанах подают лучшие стейки средней прожарки. Почему он помнит чертовы стейки, но едва может собрать в голове карту города, в котором вырос? Почему помнит, как ощущается бумага сценария под пальцами, но едва узнает Эдди, сидящего совсем рядом?

Эдди улыбается совсем как раньше. Одному Майку известно, конечно же, как выглядело это «раньше», Ричи из воспоминаний вычленяет только мигрень и ебаного клоуна, и сигареты, и темноту над головами, и шарики, море шариков… Как же просто, оказывается, пустить спокойную жизнь под откос парочкой кошмаров из детства.

Бев звонит жене Стэнли.

Ричи хлопает дверью машины прежде, чем успевает это осознать.

***

Эдди сидит рядом, пристегнутый ремнем безопасности так крепко, что это становится опасно — еще минуты три, и от кислородного голодания у него откажет мозг. Дергает ногой, (пальцы сжимают что-то мягкое, господи, Эдс, убери свою ногу от моего лица, чтоб тебя, теперь сам тащись за очками, спасибо большое), и молчание в машине такое густое, что его можно вспороть ножом — в салон наверняка хлынут шарики, как насмешка над планетой, Пеннивайз, ты здесь питаешься, мог бы позаботиться хотя бы об экологии, и…

— Ричи, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи одним только чудом не обнаруживает эффектного способа остановить машину фонарным столбом.

Их бегство вообще выглядит смешно — отель все равно один на весь крошечный пустующий городишко, Хэнском и Бев едут прямо за ними, Билл наверняка подтянется самым последним, если его только не потянет геройствовать. В такой ситуации не очень-то погеройствуешь, но у Билла талант находить обходные пути.

Мысль об убийстве клоуна похожа на начало очередного сценария, а Ричи так устал от чужих текстов, что временами ему хочется проглотить колпачок ручки, лишь бы избавиться от бесконечных стопок листов — сколько деревьев умерло из-за него? — хотя бы на пару дней. Больше это не кажется такой хорошей идеей — не после Стэнли, не после звонка Майка. У сценариев хотя бы была стабильность и хорошая концовка.

Ричи считает до десяти голосом у-меня-все-в-порядке.

Эдди смотрит. Смотрит своими огромными карими глазами, совсем как раньше, разве что к ингалятору не тянется. На каждую фразу Тозиера у него приготовлено по такому взгляду — «ты перешагнул стадию взросления и сразу выбрал слабоумие?» — и Ричи послушно молчит. У Эдди, наверное, всегда был талант, заставлявший его заткнуться, израсходованный на ступеньке гашения конфликтов и потому вечно отказывавший во время очередной волны шуток. Главное слово здесь — это чертово «наверное», за три часа пребывания в городе уже истрепавшее все нервы.

Светофор над ними загорается красным. Ричи прикладывается головой о руль.

— Что? — глухо спрашивает он, вдавливая лоб в предплечье и чувствуя, как боль стайкой пауков перебирается из висков в затылок. Блядство. Нужно было тогда сразу надеть дурацкую шапочку Стэнли (и не то чтобы Ричи помнил, о чем идет речь). Эдди кладет руку ему на спину, туда, где сходятся лопатки, и кивает на дорогу — все это время горел зеленый.

Ричи проклинает этот город на всех известных ему языках — вспоминается почему-то только нецензурщина на китайском.

— Если ты так и будешь постоянно тормозить, Бен проедет своей тачкой прямо по нам, — замечает Эдди, и Тозиер хмыкает против воли. Да, такой Бен действительно может это сделать, если только Беверли не перехватит руль раньше. Светофор мигает — и черт с ним, с цветом, на дорогах теперь меньше машин, чем в восьмидесятых; город умирает, и это его подгнивающая сердцевина позвала их сюда, домой.

Но Дерри — не их дом, никогда им не был. Дерри — обеденный стол, лабиринт для мышей, объект из сай-фай фильмов, обнесенный стеной для изучения околочеловеческих особей в естественной среде обитания. Рука Эдди на спине — вот его наиболее близкое определение дома. Смех Беверли, заправляющей за ухо прядь волос, Бен, наклоняющий голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку, мягкий взгляд Билла, Майк, молчаливо прислушивающийся к разговорам. Стэнли… Стэнли.

Нужно бежать отсюда к чертям собачьим.

Ричи трогается с места, хлопая Эдди по плечу, и тот расслабленно — настолько, насколько это реально в Дерри, настолько, насколько это реально, когда ты Эдди Каспбрак — откидывается на спинку сиденья. Частота в голове Ричи Тозиера говорит голосом Эдди, обрывки фраз перемешиваются, срастаются, как химеры, в какое-то непотребство.

— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит Ричи. Может быть, даже вслух.

В конце концов, это сон во сне. Здесь возможно и не такое.

***

Кончики пальцев зудят от желания схватить Эдди за голову и повернуть — слава богам, не до щелчка — в сторону, рассмотреть рану поближе; Ричи почти тянется вперед, но Бев ахает где-то за спиной, и наваждение слетает, оседает пылью в темноте библиотеки. Ричи помнит, как ощущаются щеки Эдди под пальцами — слава богу, в этот раз без переломов, лишь бы только нож не занес инфекцию: одному Пеннивайзу известно, где он лежал двадцать семь лет. Эдс пырнул человека ножом, правда пырнул, человека, которого они все мечтали скинуть с моста головой вперед когда-то очень, очень давно, и это Ричи закончил начатое раньше, чем успел осознать.

Частота внутреннего голоса укоризненно тянет «бип-бип, Ричи», и Тозиер отходит подальше от густой черной лужи, расползающейся по дешевому протертому ковролину прямо у Генри под головой. Может быть, это все сон. Может быть, он проснется в своей постели — дома, в трейлере или в отеле, или там, где-то далеко, без смартфона и машины, без чужих шуток за душой, закатанных в сценарий, и солнце снова будет тянуться сквозь тонкие занавески, гладить грань прихваченного с собой игрового жетона. Он выйдет из дома, сядет на велосипед и поедет — куда глаза глядят, через канал, рассекающий город уродливой бороздой шрама, мимо карьера или пустоши, в будущее без клоунов и крови в ванной.

Эдди поднимает голову, они сталкиваются взглядами, (щека прижимается к круглой коленке, блядь, Эдс, кто выбирал эти шорты, вылезай из гамака, пока я тебя не скинул, или хотя бы подвинься), и Ричи сует трясущиеся руки в карманы. Эту смерть они с Эдди делят пополам.

***

Ричи знает этот свет. Почти уверен, что знает. Помнит, как танцевал Пеннивайз, и там, с Беверли, парящей под потолком, этот свет тоже был, тлел за бельмами ее глаз. Ричи знает, что видела Бев. Она сказала — и теперь, о, теперь он окончательно вспоминает, он, наконец, понимает. Среди этих огней, в глотке с частоколом зубов, она видела их — кажется, на секунду опустила взгляд, когда говорила о Стэне; прошлое встает перед глазами стеной плотины, и та медленно сдается под напором воды. Ричи путает времена и места, но они здесь, одно за другим встают в пазы — Беверли видела, как они умрут. Или не Беверли.

Если Пеннивайз пожиратель миров, и если все, чем он питается — это дети, подростки, потерявшие дорогу взрослые, если Пеннивайз в действительности пожирает вовсе не миры, но человеческие воспоминания, возможные вероятности — могла ли Бев ошибаться? Могла ли увидеть всего лишь один из множества вариантов?

Ричи никогда не был оптимистом, но ему очень хочется в это верить.

Ему не нравится этот зеленый свет, но то, что следует за ним — знакомая ослепительная вспышка желтого, оранжевого, обманчиво-теплых оттенков — еще хуже. Время перестает существовать на какую-то секунду, и воздух кажется водой: плыть по нему легко, парить, зависнуть, перепутать небо и землю. Ричи вспоминает все так четко, будто это произошло вчера, перед ужином, в темноте, когда канализацию еще не заполняла вода, и дети летали над кучей игрушек, сложенных в небрежный алтарь.

Он запирает это в себе, закрывается — наглухо, чтобы ни один луч мертвых огней не проник дальше, и плевать, что Пеннивайзу о нем известно все, может быть, даже больше, чем самому Ричи. Пускай. Если он и умрет здесь, то точно не так, вывернувшись наизнанку, словно ему есть о чем жалеть, есть что рассказать.

«Эдди, — тянет Ричи одним из голосов, тем, который еще не успел поглотить свет, — кажется, мы планировали убить этого ебаного клоуна, а не наоборот».

Он видит это — то, как они все закончат. Картинки мелькают перед глазами, и, должно быть, маленькой Бев было чертовски страшно, потому что ему страшно так, как не было давно: даже дышать больно, почти невыносимо. Оно отравило их. Превратило обратно в тех детей, какими они были двадцать семь лет назад — разница лишь в том, что тогда это казалось сном.

Ричи очень хочет проснуться.

В следующую секунду Эдди нависает над ним — спину простреливает болью — и смеется, совсем как раньше, и держит его за плечи. Огни гаснут; Пеннивайз хрипит, нанизанный на застывшую лаву, как мясо на вертел, удивительно беспомощный сейчас. Обманчиво уязвимый.

— Кажется, у меня получилось, — говорит Эдди, и Ричи почти может увидеть веснушки на его лице, даже сквозь линзы очков, забрызганные кровью.

В ушах звенит.

— Эдди? — зовет он под крик Беверли — и _это _она видела тогда? — и привстает на локте. В ушах звенит. В ушах звенит так громко, что он не сразу понимает: он кричит тоже. Мир теряет свои очертания на секунду, как бывает, когда ты резко сдергиваешь очки с носа; все перестает казаться реальным, это мираж, это огни, это не по-настоящему, просто отражение, проглядывающее из-под толщи воды. Они бегут куда-то, они бегут вниз, к Эдди, и Пеннивайз тянется лапами к ним, но какое это теперь имеет значение?

Ричи не помнит ни одной секунды своей жизни. Только Эдди на его руках.

***

Он целует Эдди в висок: прижимается губами, зажмуривается и не выпускает его из объятий. Рубашка пропитывается кровью, кто-то тянет его назад — кажется, Бен или Майк, — и Беверли бормочет «дорогой» так мягко, что сердце сжимается.

Ричи считает до десяти, задыхаясь.

И отпускает.

***

Они прыгают вниз, в воду, вопреки табличке «прыгать категорически запрещено», вопреки здравому смыслу, который говорит, что озеро могло обмельчать, и плещутся прямо там, смывая с себя грязь. Неудачники обнимают его, и Ричи плачет, борясь с желанием утопиться прямо вот так, посреди Дерри, закончив свою жизнь самой несмешной шуткой на свете.

Забрызганные кровью очки выскальзывают из рук — ребята, устало посмеиваясь, расходятся, ныряя и перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами, и Ричи смотрит наверх, туда, где из-под синевы неба проглядывает солнечный шар, и еще один, и еще… Кажется, тут уже никакие очки не помогут.

Внутри все болит так сильно, что хочется вывернуть себя наизнанку — может, голоса неудачников обрели, наконец, тела, и теперь сжимают уже его глупое-глупое сердце. Еще одним клоуном меньше, только и всего.

Ричи повторяет это снова и снова, с головой окунаясь в грязную воду озера, и в мутной пелене перед глазами проступают чьи-то силуэты. Они кажутся маленькими, ненормально маленькими, а все вокруг — удивительно большим. Солнце тянется своими лучами вниз, в глубину, и Ричи зажмуривается всего на мгновение, чтобы глаза перестало жечь от слез; двоящиеся, троящиеся солнечные шары гаснут, и ему кажется, что он отключился на одну невероятно долгую секунду. Ладонь немного саднит. Кто-то зовет его по имени.

Ричи не чувствует тяжести намокшей одежды, пока считает до десяти, пока выныривает на поверхность, подставляя лицо свету. Размытые контуры деревьев на фоне неба, такого голубого, что можно ослепнуть, нависают над обрывом карьера, и он кажется огромным, настолько высоким, что, наверное, они никогда не заберутся обратно.

На нем снова нет ничего, кроме трусов, и очки лежат вместе со всеми вещами там, наверху, и Беверли смеется, сидя на плечах Бена, пытаясь столкнуть Стэнли в воду. Их ладони замотаны марлей — вот и Эдди машет своей рукой, до сих пор загипсованной, прямо у Ричи перед лицом, отфыркиваясь от воды.

— Ты вообще в курсе, сколько бактерий наглотался, пока изображал утопающего? — ворчливо спрашивает он Ричи, смотрит своими огромными карими глазами, и веснушки на его лице видны без всяких очков — только дотянись.

В Дерри никто не умирает по-настоящему.

Ричи тянется.

Ричи тянется, и смеется, и повторяет про себя голосом, настоящим голосом, тем, до которого не добрались мертвые огни — все возможно, если ты в это веришь, в ингаляторах есть кислота, серебро убивает чудовищ, на каждую вероятность приходится еще одна, прямо противоположная.

Эдди визжит, когда Ричи целует его в висок и швыряет в воду, удерживая загипсованную руку на поверхности, и в отместку пинает его в колено. Ричи смеется. Неудачники смеются тоже, смеется и Эдди, жмурящийся и не пытающийся вырвать руку, и небо над ними такое голубое, каким бывает только в детстве.

Ричи наконец просыпается.


End file.
